


Classroom Fun.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Castiel is like 20, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Hot for student, Illustrated, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lucifer is close to 40, M/M, Panty Kink, Student!Castiel, Teacher!Lucifer, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Castiel is hot for teacher Lucifer and teacher Lucifer is hot for student Castiel. </p>
  <p>[With art from my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi">MashuraDi</a> ]</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Fun.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).



Lucifer was impatient.

Class had started only a half hour ago, and he was more than ready to see it through. Not that he hated his job, far from it, he actually loves teaching English in college, loves helping his students and doesn't even mind staying after class to help whoever needs tutoring...but today was different.

It has been different for the past week actually.

Lucifer was standing beside the chalkboard, reading a passage from a Shaskepeare book, lifting his eyes from his reading to meet the Novak kid's steady gaze every now and then. Unlike the rest of class, Novak didn't seem to bother paying much attention to what was being said, very much preferring to shamelessy stare at his teacher in the eye with those ridiculous bright blue eyes of his instead.

The kid had become quite the distraction.

“That said.” The teacher pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and walked to his desk to drop the book there. “Why is Romeo and Juliet a tragedy?” Some students were already raising their hands. “Ah- ah, besides the obvious...and no, the movies do not count.” The hands dropped and the blond fought back a smirk. “No one, huh? Very well...” He reached for the red chalk and started writing on the black board. “I want you guys to write a composition about it. I expect it to be done by the end of the week.”

A few 'awwws' and groans of disapproval had the teacher snickering.

The alarm bell went off a couple minutes later, signaling the end of class, and the students started to gather their stuff so they could leave and go to their next class which would start in less than ten minutes, more or less.

Everyone left...except for Castiel Novak.

Lucifer saw him still sitting at his desk and the teacher walked to the door to take a peek outside, making sure no one was nearby. After closing the door, not locking it, the blond approached his student. Placing both hands on the desk, he gazed down at the dark haired hottie.

“I know you want it bad, Cassie...but you know we have to keep up appearances if we do not wish to get caught...it would be a real shame if dean Crowley found out about our...private extracurricular activities...”He smirked, slipping a finger beneath the boy's chin, lifting his head, calm blue meeting stormy blue. “...don't you agree?”

Castiel nodded and swallowed dryly before he dared to speak. “You said you'd fuck me. I did everything you asked me to do and you...you still haven't...” He sighed, shifting in his seat. Lucifer noticed this, of course, and a smug smile immediately tugged at his lips.

“You are wearing it.”

Cas frowned. “I am.”

Lucifer's heart skipped a beat. His student wanted to please him so hard...it was quite endearing actually. And he can't deny he is as impatient as Castiel is.

“Get up.” Lucifer commanded, leaning back, moving his hands off the table. “Bend over your desk, i want to see it.”

Cas' breath hitched at the sudden change in his teacher's demeanor and he quickly got up, circling the table so he was giving his back to the blond. He bent over, his tan trench coat lifting a little, revealing the green skirt he was wearing.

“Cute. Really cute.” Lucifer praised and immediately reached out a hand to caress his ass, his free one rising up the fabric a little so he could take a look at the pink panties he had put on that morning. Lacy pink panties. Fuck, the kid was a tease! The teacher hummed his approval at the choice and hooked his thumbs into the elastic, pulling his panties down...revealing what he was really looking for.

When they agreed to...whatever thing they have going on, Lucifer had offered Cas a plug. And he had told his student that if he could use it for a week straight, that he'd fuck him before the weekend.

It was friday. Cas had all rights to be impatient.

“Look at you, Cassie...stretched and loose for me, hmm?” The blond tapped at the plug, snickering when the boy shuddered and released a guttural moan. “So pretty...you have no idea.”

Castiel looked over his shoulder, looking more than annoyed. “I have math next...will you hurry up?” That earned him a spank. “Oww..i-” Another one.

“I think you're skipping math.” And seeing that the kid was about to protest, Lucifer pushed the plug deeper into him, enjoying the way he squirmed and gripped the edge of the table. “It's okay, i'll tell Mr Singer i had to tutor you after class.” He chuckled at the irony.

“You're-...will you fuck me already?”

“Gonna have my fun with you...but i am not going to fuck you.”

“But-”

“Shh...”The blond gripped the plug and started rotating it, making Castiel gasp and moan wantonly. “You're coming home with me.”

“Nghh...what, now?” Cas was gripping the table so hard, his knuckles had turned white.

“No, you have classes to attend to, i have classes to teach...appearances, remember?” He started moving the plug in and out of Cas' stretched hole, marvelling in the sounds his student was making.

“But...my math class- OH GOD, right there...”

“Quiet.” Lucifer spanked his ass again. “I won't let you come if you don't behave.”

Castiel opened his mouth but then closed it again, saying nothing.

Smiling, the teacher rubbed his student's cherry red ass soothingly. “That's a good boy. Turn around.”

Cas obeyed, facing the blond, and Lucifer lifted him so he could sit on the table, one of his knees sliding in between his legs, spreading them apart.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1yoihg)  


“You're not, uh...taking it out?” The dark haired boy groaned, feeling the plug shifting inside his ass when he sat down.

“Gotta keep you stretched for my cock.” Lucifer said, chuckling when he saw the hope in his student's face. “When we get to my place, remember? Tsk, greedy little slut...you will have to wait like the good boy you are, the good boy you want to be.”

Lucifer leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Cas', his hot breath making all sort of funny things to the student. The boy moaned when he felt his teacher's hand sliding inside his panties, wrapping his long fingers around his throbbing cock, and he shifted again, letting out a loud moan when he felt the plug pushing deeper into him.

“Hard and leaking already...”

“Been...” Cas panted, trying hard to maintain eye contact with the older man. “Been like that since i woke up.”

“Oh, is that so?” Lucifer licked the boy's lips, not kissing him quite yet, giving his cock a rough stroke. “Did you touch yourself?”

“Hm...”

“Did you...”Lucifer repeated, gripping the student's cock at the base. “...touch yourself?”

Castiel moaned this pitiful moan and the teacher almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“I did...but i..i didn't come.”

Besides the plug, Lucifer had been clear with his orders a week ago. Insert the plug every day, don't jerk off.

Right, easier said than done. Castiel actually touched himself a few more times, but he's not to admit that to his teacher, afraid the man will delay the fucking. And damn if he isn't desperate! He'd die if Lucifer said he had to wait another week.

“Hm...you know, i am feeling generous.” The blond snorted, releasing Cas' cock, smirking when he heard the little sigh of relief escaping his lips. “I'm going to believe you. Just this time.”

“T-thank you.”

“Thank you...?” The older man lifted a brow.

“Thank you, sir.”

“That's more like it.”

Pleased, Lucifer finally closed the distance between their lips, a low moan escaping him when he felt Cas' plump lips eagerly moving against his, his tongue probing at his mouth with shy little pokes. Obliging, the teacher opened up and their tongues met in a rush, the wet friction sending heat to his groin.

He'd have time to fuck Castiel through the bed later...for now, he'd settle on bringing his student to completion. Give him a preview of what's to come.

Lucifer kissed him, moving his hands to peel the coat off of him, letting the garment drop around his wrists, and then he reached for his white dress shirt buttons, popping one after the other while he tongue fucked the boy, his pants feeling way too tight at the moment.

“Mr Shurley...” Cas panted, hips bucking off the table, thrusting his bare cock into the air. “Please...pleasepleaseplease do something...”

“I got you, Cassie.” The teacher opened Cas' shirt and lowered his head to kiss at his neck, his collarbone, trailing hot wet kisses down his chest until he reached his hard nipples and started nibbling and tugging at them.

“Fuck!” Cas bit his lip, trying not to moan too loud when he felt his teacher's teeth bitting on his nipples. He was sensitive there, so sensitive he started leaking pre-come, the heat coiled in his belly threatening to burst any moment now.

And Lucifer knew that, of course he did, that's why he kept on kissing, licking and tugging at them, his hands moving up and down the boy's thighs, not going any near his cock. “Come for me.” He whispered against the red, heated skin there, catching his right nipple between his teeth.

“Sir!”

Castiel's body shuddered all over and he threw his head back, crying out in pleasure, as he came, covering his clothes and his teacher's in hot, white ropes of come. He came with an orgasm unlike any that he had ever experienced before. Or lived through. His body was still trembling, spasming, as he breathed heavily, slowly coming down of his high.

And when the boy looked up, he saw the wolfish smile spreading across his teacher's face.

“Perfect, Cassie, just perfect.” The man leaned to peck his lips and then turned around to go to his desk, fetching a couple tissues from the top drawer.

Cas looked thoroughly fucked out, messy, tousled dark hair like he had just gotten up from bed, lips red and bitten from kissing, and his face flushed pink because...he kind of felt self-conscious all of the sudden. Did he just come because of his teacher's lips and teeth on his nipples?

He had never come untouched before...and though he feared Mr Shurley might think he's easy, he couldn't wait to experience it again. And again and again...

Lucifer returned to him a moment later and took his time cleaning the drying fluids off of him. Off of them both.

“Hm...sir?”

“Yes, Castiel?” Back to teacher mode it seems.

“That was...” He blushed, looking away. “Amazing.”

“You were amazing, my boy. It will be a lot fun playing with you. Can't wait to explore all of your body.” He grinned, meeting Cas' gaze. “ With my tongue.”

Cas moaned and the teacher laughed.

“Okay.” Lucifer pulled his student's panties up and fixed his shirt, easing him off the table. “Off you go.”

“...what?”

“You might have skipped math, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to skip the rest of your classes.” Lucifer said, tossing the tissues into the trash can next to his desk. “Go on. Meet me in the parking lot at six. We clear?”

“Yes..." He nodded, blinking his eyes. "Yes, sir.”

Castiel couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
